fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sev (Rise of the Spartans)
'''Sev '''is one of the main antagonists of ''Rise of the Spartans. ''He was the original Captain of Midsummer Night but was betrayed by his second in command, Lucas Gradeur. He was partners with Sahjook and affiliated himself with Ragath until his betrayal. History Background Sev was the original Captain of Midsummer Night until he was betrayed by his second in command, Lucas Gradeur. Due to being blinded and burned by the explosion of a plasma grenade, Sev was forced to amputate his own arm and replace it with a prostetic. He combined himself with the technology of a UNSC combat droid in order to fix his vision. He also scavenged and created his helmet by using parts of a Gungir and Security helmet, and took armour from other corpses of marines. Sev also put halo energy into his Focus Rifle in a Forerunner facility, making it powerful then regular Focus Rifles. Rise of the Spartans Sev wanted to get his own version of justice, so he led Archangel into a death trap and killed him. Swift discovered this and wanted to avenge Archangel by killing Sev. Sev led forces with his accomplice, Sahjook, and engaged the forces of Commander Ryan. After eliminating three of Ryan's Scorpion tanks and many of his men, he was engaged by Ryan himself and Whisper. After being overpowered, Sev retreated with his Wraith and escaped back to Shipmaster Ragath's base of operations. Ragath manipulates Sev into an alliance by informing him that he planned to reinstate him as the rightful Captain of Midsummer Night and that he had dispatched a team to repair the ship. He informs him that the Human forces learned of his plans and destroyed the ship when in reality Ragath had used the ship and had it destroyed in an effort to kill any Spartans or Marines that attempted to reclaim the ship. Sev states that he won't join Ragath but will fight alongside him and leads a large force to eliminate marine outposts and resistance. Later Sev is found by both Whisper and Brass after he claims possession of the Index and a colossal fight broke out. After incapaciting Whisper temporarily, he kills Brass who stays behind to hold off Sev and the Elite forces so Whisper and the other Marines can escape the facility. Sev later leads his forces in an attack on the Argonauts and their group of Marines. He murders ODST Major Donnely and many other Marines before entering the facility which leads to the control room. Nightflash and Swift arrive and engage in battle with Sev and Sahjook. After incapaciting Swift, Sev teams up with Sahjook and battles with Nightflash who forces Sev to his knees and kills Sahjook. Ragath enters and mocks Sev's inability to deal with the Spartans, offering to deal with them personally but soon has to battle with both Ocelot and Raptor. Swift recovers and joins Nightflash as Sev approaches prepared to continue with the battle. Sev holds his own against the two in close ranged combat as he continues to fight Nightflash he is unwillingly forced to back into a large blue beam. Later, Sev returns to Ragath and begins activating Halo as promised. Though after he finishes, Ragath betrays and kills Sev. After everyone was revived on Halo, Sev resurrects, and Sev shoots and kills Ragath with his Focus Rifle in revenge. Sev and Sahjook are then together. Personality Abilities Quotes Category:Rise of the Spartans Characters Category:Machinima Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Destroyers Category:Gunmen Category:Swordsmen Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Anti-Villains Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Warlords Category:War Machines Category:Revived Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Assassins Category:Delusional Characters Category:Deal Makers Category:Faceless Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Scarred Characters